


Xexy shot

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Yjs saw the newest photoshoot of Jk
Relationships: yjs/kjk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Xexy shot

_I've seen your new ad photos_

_Oh really, thanks Hyung_

_don't you think it' too short?_

_lol, why?_

_....._

_they actually give me the longer one.  
And I'm wearing the shorter one right now. _

Yjs drove his car to the apartment building of his co-worker.

The younger man really changed. He used to be really shy and a quiet kid. Hiding behind Yjs to avoid being in the spotlight.

Yjs used to persuade the man to do something. The kid was not there to be the background figure. What was the point of appearing on tv if the viewers couldn't see him anyway? How you call it promoting?

Now, the kid.. Is it right to call him a kid still? Yjs chuckled to himself.

The man had grown as an outstanding figure in the entertainment business. Fierce character yet unexpected gentle side. A character that considered to be one of a kind.

The good body the kid used to hide now is on display everywhere.

The kid, Kjk, changed a lot to a man Yjs barely could recognize. Yet, it is a relieves that he still called Yjs in the same manner as when they first knew each other.

"Hyung".

Jk answered from the intercom, with his nasally high tone. A contrast to his deep manly voice when talking to his younger bros.

"I didn't tell you to come," Jk teased.

Yjs sighed, "I know you long enough to understand what you're trying to do," he said, trying to be as calm as possible. Besides, he is the older person here.

He could hear a chuckle and finally, the entrance door was opened by the teaser.

"What thing I'm trying to do?"

Jk flashed his big grin, a handsome face that looks even better when decorated with a wide smile. He was wearing clothes similar to what he wore for xexymx photoshoot. A tight shirt that revealed his toned body and curve, along with short, except that it was much much shorter.

"That's an underwear," Yjs said, looking at the exposed healthy legs of Jk. Why the kid wore such revealing clothing in winter? 

"The real question is whether you like it or not," Jk corrected him. He smiled when Yjs looked at his eyes again. It was clear that the older man really really love the way he looks right now. And judging from his cold eyes, Jk knew Yjs was jealous.

Jealous because Jk had made his body available to any hungry eyes out there. 

But Yjs was the one who kept complaining to Jk that he should show his body more.

A passive-aggressive move?

Yjs would say that Jk had to show them what he has. But whenever he did, Yjs was the first one to complain about the exposure.

Cute, Jk thought.

But again, the guy in the glasses always managed to hide his true feeling. Good thing that they knew each other long enough for Jk to read his mind.

Jk stepped back so that Yjs could enter his house. He waited for Yjs to take off his shoes while leaning on the wall.

"Welcome Hyung," Jk said, escorting his guest to his minimalistic living room.

Yjs followed the master of the house, eyes couldn't help but notice the way those thick hips swaying when Jk walked.

The shorts was really short that his buttcheeks were almost visible, especially when the fabric lifted up upon him moving his fine legs.

Jk has big thighs, the result of an excruciating lower body workout. It made the bulky man appear thick when wearing long pants. People tend to forget how slender his real legs were before all the bulking up. It still shown on his calves, however.

Even with the muscles, Jk's calves still look slender and pretty, along with his tiny ankles that refused to bulk up, unlike his other body part.

Yjs considered himself a sexy man for having the real ass.

But Jk was on another level.

It is the size and the shape that you couldn't really make a joke about it unless you want to get warned for an indecent act.

The thickness, the softness, and the goodness of the handful of that meat when you fondle it.

Yjs licked his dry lips. 

The short was too short.

It was meant to tease him, Jk was teasing him. What a naughty boy.

Yjs blinked spontaneously when Jk turned his body around, now revealing his bulge that very much visible under that short short teasing shorts. 

When Jk spread his legs a bit for a stable standing position, Yjs could see the milky smooth skin of Jk's inner thighs. Very much liked what that ads had shown. But even better.

"Hyung, my eyes is here," Jk reminded him, grinning when finally Yjs moved his gaze to the right place.

They were alone now. Just the two of them. At Jk place.

Jk with a teasing attire, and Yjs with his lust.

Yjs knew that Jk knew better than wishing for Yjs to be able to hold his urge.

Jk would get it hard, and the kid knew, look at how he smiled without any fear.

Suddenly, a bell rang from the intercom.

Yjs woke up from his thought, looking at the screen and saw a big nose he recognized so well.

Jk smiled, "I know you will come, so I invite Sj Hyung too," the younger guy said casually, heading to his room to wear more appropriate clothes.

"Answer it Hyung," Jk said to Yjs who still had his mouth opened.

They talked about the future of Rm, and the possibility for 3 of them to appear on Sj's channel, which was rejected by Yjs because people would then demand him to appear on theirs too. After finishing their herbal tea, Both hyung left Jk house.

"Hey, Js-ah, is it only my feet that feel cold?" Js asked, still shivering despite the warm tea Jk had served.

True, Yjs was focusing on something else that he didn't feel any cold when he entered the house. It gradually became colder after Jsj joined them.

If only Jsj didn't come..

"What?" Sj asked, startling Yjs who was deep in thought.

"Did I say something?" Yjs asked, blinking.

"Yeah, that you wish I didn't..."

"*Laugh* Sj Hyung you're so old that you start daydreaming"

"Really?" Sj scratched his head while receiving a pat from his junior.

Yjs looked at the entrance door once again before they headed down with the elevator. 

Jk was playing with him. What a naughty boy. But Yjs still has other chance to take his revenge anyway, no need to rush thing.

_Just wait for it boy_


End file.
